Tormented
by SeverusMarshBaggins
Summary: When Kia Jones moves to South Park after being bullied at her old school, she is welcomed by all. Then scary things start occuring, and all the class starts blaming her. Could it be someone is jealous and is taking all her loved ones away? Rated T for Character death and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Story title: Just a Jealous Janet.**

Word of advise, never trust anyone. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

As I hid behind a tree completely out of breath, then fell to my knees. I looked up and saw a patch of dark blue, the rest of the sky was blocked by tree branches overlaping each other. I spoke out loud to myself, "what the hell is the time?!" I held out my arm to look at my watch but it was to dark, good thing I had a glow in the dark button, "10:54 crap mum is going to kill me!". I grabbed my back pack, swung it over my shoulder and started sprinting. If your wondering why I was out so late it's because I was being chased by these girls. Sophia the 'Queen Bee' was the bitchiest of them all with her long blonde hair, blue eyes and attrocious skin that was caked in make up. Next you had Princess, a spoilt brat, her name suits her well, she moved to the school about two years ago. She used to be a nobody (no make up, her hair tied back and kept herself to herself) until Sophia needed new allies, now she's just like a clone of her. Then there's Jessica, we used to be best friends until we had a massive falling out and sophia _again_ took her under her wing. I'm pretty sure Jessica tells them things about me everytime I walk past them I get giggled at, the boys join in aswell I'm sick of it.

I ran round the bend of my road, acorn drive in Utah, I saw two police cars in front of my house, "uh-oh." I ran up to the door but before I could put the key in the lock, the door swung open. "Where the hell have you been Kia!, you idiot you've had been worried sick and I've had to ring the police!" screamed my mum with mascara running down her face, a tissue in her hand and a tissue box in the other.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Don't get sarcastic with me!"

With that two police officers walked out the door and stood on the step beside me.

"I'm guessing that you're the one that's missing," as they both frowned.

My face went red "Sorry."

"Get in." My mums arm raised as she pointed into the corridor.

I dragged myself up the stairs, I overheard mum talking to the police officers downstairs.

"I'm really sorry officers she's troubled."

I slammed my door and looked out the window, the two policemen got back in the car and sped off. As I turned around taking my view away from the window I realised my furniture had gone and everything was placed in boxes, "has my room always been purple?"

The only thing left was the mirror on my wall I stared back at my reflection, brown wavy hair and green eyes, freckles and super long eyelashes. "I don't understand I'm better looking then the 3 stupid clowns in my year, why do they bully me?"

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, so normal people at this time would fling themselves into there bed and pretend to be asleep, but no I just stood there in the middle of my room like at stupid idiot.

"Kia?" Mum slowly crept into my room.

"Mum... I'm really sorry. You see there are these girls that bully and chase me this time into the forest which is why I was late."

"Kia it's fine, we're moving!" she said cheerfully. "You wont have to worry about them girls anymore!"

"Well that explains the boxes, why didn't you tell me?" not that I was disapointed or anything.

"Well if you were here earlier I could have told you" as she put her hands on her hips with a stern face. "We leave tomorrow, get some rest."

The next morning I woke up, opened the curtains and saw two moving vans outside and took a deep breath of relief.

"Kia, are you up!" Mum shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah, coming downstairs now!"

I then ran down the stairs with a huge grin on my face, I was so excited. I then tripped over my own foot _typical me, _and then fell the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Shit, that hurt...ouch."

"Kia, oh my God are you okay?!" mum said as she tried helping me up.

"Yeah I'm alright, just feel a bit dizzy..."

"Alright well get in the car, it'll give you some time to sit down." she grabbed the last box and made her way out the door.

When I got in the car I realised I still had my pajamas on. "Oh well."

Mum got in the car, quickly scraped her blonde hair in a pony tail and put her extremely red lipstick on, the one shade that doesn't suit her and started the car.

"Mum, where are we going exactly?"

"Oh didn't I tell you? Where going to South Park, Colorado.

"Well anything is better than this place."

A two hour drive, and I'll be happy once again.


	2. Chapter 2

I just basically got strangled by my seatbelt as Mum emergency breaked. "Woops!, sorry honey"

"Mum you've parked in a reserved space"

"Do I care?"

I wasn't going to argue with her so I just huffed and got out the car. Finally after two hours of driving, I am now a student of South Park Elementary! Me and mum made our way into the entrance, as soon as I walked in I noticed the walls were coloured a dull grey with blue lockers on both sides of the walls, towards the back of the hallway was a trophy case which hadn't been cleaned in a while as it had started gathering dust. "Doesn't this school have a cleaner?"

"Hmm, I know what you mean" said Mum disapointedly as she stopped me from swiping my finger across the glass surface to collect dust.

As we walked off I turned around to notice there was actually a cleaner! He was fat, old and I think blind as he looked at the trophy case blew the top where the dust was then said "Clean as a whistle!"

We came to a door with the words 'Principals Office'. Mum knocked on the door, a few seconds later the door opened and right there appeared a woman with blonde, curly shoulder length hair, old women glasses and rosy red cheeks. "Hello! I'm Principal Victoria welcome to South Park Elementary! You must be Kia?" She looked at me with beaming eyes.

"Yeah, hi!" I tried to be polite.

Mum placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me as if to say well done for making an effort. "You'll be in Mr. Garrison's class, I can assure you he is a wonderful teacher and the children are so lovely and friendly, you'll fit in perfectly!" Principal Victoria said as she guided us to my new classroom.

We walked into the classroom but I don't think noticed us as he was still teaching.

"Okay students who can tell me what 2x5 is? Come on don't be shy" Mr. Garrison spoke softly.

"Twelve?" said Clyde unsure.

"Okay, now lets hear from someone who's not a complete retard!" Said Mr. Garrison as he stared down Clyde.

"Umm excuse me ?" Principal Victoria said with a disapointed look on her face.

"Oh! Principal Victoria, we were just umm messing around weren't we kids. We all know Clyde isn't a retard, only Timmy and Jimmy!" He said trying to make the situation easier.

"Anyway, This is Kia Jones she will be joining your class children so make her feel welcome!" said Principal Victoria as she pushed me over to desk in full view of everyone.

"Erm, hey!" I really and truly didn't know what to say, but that greeting sounded way too enthusiastic I bet people think I'm a weirdo now.

"Welcome Kia, for now I guess I can seat you next to Token until I come up with a seating plan," Mr. Garrison said with a welcoming smile.

Token gave me a little wave so I knew where to sit, he seemed like a friendly guy. Big brown eyes, black and he had a minature afro. I sat down beside him and gave a polite smile.

"Hey Kia, I'm Token nice to meet you!"

"Oh hey!, nice to meet you too. Oh yeah question,was serious when he called that boy a retard?"

"Afraid so, you better get used to it, he's a dick."

We both started laughing, gave us a glare as he was trying to get rid of my mum and Principal Victoria.

"Bye sweetie I'll see you later, have a good day!" Said mum who was basically out of the door but all I could see was her hand in the doorway waving.

I hid my face in embarressment.

About an hour later the bell rang and we were dismissed from the classroom and were allowed in the playground. I wasn't sure who to hang around with, so I chose to sit by myself on the swings. A minute later I saw some boys heading my direction there were four of them who all looked friendly and possible future friends.

"Hey your the new girl right?" said one of them with a green hat on with ginger curls appearing and an orange jumper. "I'm Kyle"

"Yeah, I'm the new girl you guys probably know my name now it's been mentioned so many times, but still hi Kyle!" I said even getting frustrated with myself.

"Hey I'm stan" said another boy with jet black hair which poked out from under his hat and sparkly blue eyes, he had a brown jumper and cute little red gloves.

"And I'm Eric, most importantly." Said a fat boy with a red jumper on, he had so many chins I lost count. "And this is Kenny, he talks but for newbies it's difficult to understand what he's saying, isn't that right you poor mother fucker!" Eric said laughing at his joke which he found hilarious but no one else was laughing.

"mmph mmph mmph!" said kenny. Even though Eric said I probably wouldn't understand I knew exactly what he said (fuck off Eric). I chuckled and kenny gave me a wink, he gets it.

Soon enough loads of girls started coming over such as, Bebe, Rebecca, Wendy, Millie, Annie, Lola and Esther. They all seemed really lovely, I felt so much happier than I did at the other shit hole.

We were then called back into class by Mr. Mackey, we apparently had to work in pairs to look after an egg? Stan and kyle said that Mr. Garrison did that a few years ago with but he went crazy so now Mr. Mackey has to teach us how to be a responsible parent. I was paired with Clyde, he seemed like a sweet boy and we got on really well. Clyde was saying about how he was recently dating Bebe but she only liked him because his dad owned a shoe store down at the mall and Clyde would give her free shoes, he learnt the hard way seeing her make out with Kevin Stoley and thats when they broke up. "I'll look after the egg tonight Kia, it'll give you sometime settling into your new house" said Clyde as he winked with his emerald green eyes and flicked his wavy brown hair out of his eyes. "Oh thankyou so much Clyde I really appriciate it!"

The bell rang and we were then allowed to go home, I had to hurry as I didn't want to leave my mum with to much housework.

I walked home by myself, I didn't really care it had been a good day. I had no idea where I lived I knew it was somewhere near Starks pond. About 10 minutes of walking I then reached the sign post of Starks pond, I then looked around the corner to notice moving vans so I kind of got the idea it was my place so I ran over. "Mum? You home?."

"In here honey!" As I heard her voice from indoors.

"Wow this place looks great" I said as I walked into the hallway. She had basically done the whole house while I was at school, the walls obviously weren't painted but most things were unpacked and put in a significant place. I ran upstairs to check how my room looked, the walls were purple,

"haha not much has changed here then" I laughed to myself. It was a decent size there was a desk in there with my laptop on it, I loved wriiting stories. My bed was next to the window with all my stuffed animals lined up infront of the pillow, outside the window was the view of my garden it was massive, there was a pond in the middle filled with pondskaters from what I could see. There was still boxes coming in through the front door.

"Kia I have a suprise for you!" called my mum from the kitchen. When I walked in my dad was sitting by the kitchen table, "DAD! I thought you had to stay in New Zealand for another 3 months?"

"Hey Sweetie! My boss offered me a place here!" He said cheerfully.

My dad was a geologist, I remember Stan saying his dad, Randy, was a geologist perhaps he will be working with him. After I stopped talking to myself I realised my dad had his arms open waiting for a hug, "Aww dad I'm so happy your back." With that the phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Kia! It's Bebe you okay?"

"Oh hey! Yeah I'm fine how are you?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks, listen I'm having a sleepover this weekend do you wanna come? It'll give you a chance to get to know everyone better!"

"Sure, I'll ask my mum and let you know tomorrow, thank you!"

"Okay then and no problem bye!" Bebe said as she hung up.

"Mum can I go to Bebe's house this weekend?" I pleaded.

"Of course you can, go make friends!" she said as her and dad both smiled at me proudly.

I was so excited finally I can make some decent friends!

**Thank you so much for reading this, chapter 3 will be done soon. Please review and tell me if there's anything I need to work on. Much appriciated xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the day of Bebe's sleepover, "Im so excited!" I cheered as I was packing all my stuff. Most of my class were going, Bebe obviously, Wendy, Rebecca, Millie, Lola, Heidi, Annie, Nichole, Kyle, Eric, Stan, Kenny, Craig, Token, Clyde and Kevin. My dad didn't know there was gonna be boys there but I don't really care what he has to say, it was my last chance to try and make everyone like me and hopefully my life wont repeat itself.

"Ready for school honey?!" Mum shouted as she was walking up the stairs.

"Yeah!, just getting everything ready for Bebe's!" I shouted back, packing the last of my things.

I quickly brushed my hair and decided to have it up for the day, afterall it is hot. Mum came in to my room and handed me one slice of toast, "Here, your gonna have to start walking now if you wanna be in on time, and there's no time to sit down and eat so take this with you."

"Thanks mum" I said as I took the toast and made my way downstairs and outside.

I put my bag on my shoulder, that's right no backpack! I'm not going to be a reject in this school espescially with Clyde around. I had to admit I kind of liked him and who knows maybe something can happen at Bebe's tonight. As I got to Starks Pond I saw Clyde feeding the ducks, aww he's so cute. He turned to see who was walking and saw me "Hey Kia!"

"Hey Clyde, why aren't you walking to school?"

"Well, I knew you lived around Starks Pond so... I kind of waited for you so we could walk together is that okay?" He was kind of embarrassed when he said that but I went red aswell.

"Of course!" We started walking.

"Hows the egg doing? You didn't smash it did you we have to hand that in today!" I said with a concerned look and tone of voice.

"Haha no! He's right here." As he reached into his pocket and held out jeremy, our little egg with ginger hair and nerd specs painted on to his delecate surface.

"Aww okay, thank you again for looking after it last night"

"It's cool, so... how you liking South Park Elementary?" He gave me a little grin as he said that, as if he was expecting me to say 'it's shit'.

"It's really good actually better than what I expected, are you going Bebe's tonight?" I already knew he was going but I kind of wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah! It's gonna be awesome, it's like a great party to end a term of school, atleast after the party we have half-term to look forward to!"

He sounded really enthusiastic, which made me happy because he actually wanted to go. He wasn't just tagging along with his mates because they were all going, He's so my type!

As we reached the school grounds, people were staring at me and Clyde walking together and smirking but you would expect that from immature children. I was met by all the girls and typical girl questions were asked like "Are you going out with Clyde?, details details!" I replied "No, were just friends we met at Starks Pond and decided to walk together." Keeping it simple. I looked over at Clyde and his friends and they were all like nudging him saying "Get in there Clyde!" You know how boys are...

The school bell rang and we made our way into class. "Alright children let's take our seats. Now as you all know your egg project is due in today and because I have issues with this project, Mr. Mackey has come in to collect them. Please come up in your pairs" Said Garrison quite angrily as he couldn't do it himself without mentioning gay marriage doesn't work. "Bebe and Kenny!" They both got up and gave there egg to Mr Mackey. "Kia and Clyde!" me and Clyde both got up and instantly Cartman says "Oooooohhh! Kia and Clyde! There like so totally gonna have sex at Bebe's!" Completely embarrassed I bowed my head and Clyde sat down as quick as he could to avoid further embarrassment. Everyone else just ignored Cartman, but now I can kind of see why everyone hates him. A load more couples and a slow school day later, we were finally dismissed and everyone was off to Bebe's house.

"Hey Bebe is your Grandma in?" said stan concerned.

"Pfftt no! My Grandma is so forgetful I don't even know where she is right now but I garantee she won't be here anytime soon" Bebe said carelessly. Bebe took out her key and entered the house with everyone following behind her, she instantly turned on the radio full blast and there were strobe lights and everything, she had a pretty nice house too. Quite a lot of ornaments were around, some will probably get destroyed but hey she'll get the blame not us. Nichole grabbed Token and they both started dancing together and Kenny just started making out with the nearest girl he saw which was Rebecca. Bebe looked like she had a lot to deal with she was getting food ready, still decorating the living rooms with balloons and crap and trying to get herself ready too as she was kind of a slut but she's a nice one haha that's the only way I could describe her, not being like Sophia, Princess and Jessica.

One heck of a party later Kenny got drunk even though there was no alcohol there and Wendy and Kevin went upstairs 'wink wink'. It was 4:25 and everyone was knackered so we all just crashed anywhere in the living room. I got up earliest at 12:07 because I had to pee, I woke up Clyde because I had no idea where it was, "I'm pretty sure there's a toilet in the basement" said Clyde.

"The basement?" I said puzzled.

"Yeah, it's basically like another room like it doesnt look like a basement there's a TV down there and a juicebar"

"Oh alright." Clyde led me downstairs, but something wasn't quite right. As we reach the middle of the staircase we noticed blood, and all the way to the bottom was a long stream of it leading to the centre of the basement. "Well this doesn't look good at all..." cried Clyde as he ran back up the stairs, I followed. We woke up everyone and told them to follow us. When we got down to the basement most of us started crying as soon as we saw Kenny hung by a rope attached to the ceiling his body was dripping with blood and the basement window was open with hand prints of blood on the glass. "Oh My God! Someone Killed Kenny!" Cried Stan. "You Bastards!" Yelled Kyle. I hugged Clyde as hard as possible and as long as possible. "Maybe a murderer got in?" Cried Bebe. "But if a murderer got in surely they would have searched the rest of the house for people to kill!" sobbed Wendy. I couldn't believe it my 4th day in South Park and there's already a murder incident. "Well whatever happened we have to ring the police, we can't just leave him hanging there." sniffled Token. Kenny and me were quite close we both hated Eric, I just can't believe he's gone. Stan rang the police, and they appeared at the door rapidly. Mr and Mrs McCormick were notified and were devastated of course. Kenny's body was taken away and zipped up. Meanwhile the forensics team were on the case, taking samples from the hand print on the window. "Well whoever did this is very smart and wore gloves to not leave fingerprints behind, but we did find a footprint that matches a size 8 male shoe." said one of the forensics team leaders. "It wasn't any of you guys obviously but don't worry further research is needed."

We all left Bebe's pretty devastated. Clyde walked me back to Starks Pond and we both sat on the bench, we didn't say anything to eachother as we still couldn't get over what happened. Clyde put his arm around me, but even that didn't cheer me up. I just wanted to go home, me and Clyde said goodbye to eachother and hugged and I ran home. I figured I wouldn't tell my mum until I could actually talk about it without crying, so I just ran upstairs into my room and layed on my bed and cried until I had no more tears I then fell asleep for about 2 hours. My mum walked in and woke me up "Sweetie, I'm so sorry I know what happened. Are you okay?"

"Not really... wait how did you find out?"

"The police got in contact with me about an hour ago saying they got a statement from you, what happened exactly?"

"Well I was looking for the toilet and then me and Clyde just saw him hang-" I just burst into tears. My mum cradled me into her arms until I calmed down and she kissed my forehead and walked out. I hope this never happens again I don't think I could deal with it once more.

5 days passed I hadn't left my room since what happened (obviously I did for essentials like food, water and the bathroom but that's besides the point.) I figured I'd go on facebook or something and try and get social again. When I loged on Clyde was online, and he automatically started talking to me (what a cutie.) He wanted to meet just me and him so I said we could go to the park.

I quickly put my hair up and actually put makeup on, I had to make an effort come on it was Clyde.

I told mum I was meeting a friend, she understood.

I got to the park about 5 minutes later and sat on the swing and waited for Clyde, things were quite dark in South Park lately, like the clouds had never been this dark and thick before and it just seemed it was always raining. The park gate swung open it was Clyde.

"Hey Kia, how are you?"

"I'm okay I guess, you?"

"Yeah I'm alright" He sounded a bit lonely.

We then hugged, I really needed that.

We sat on the swings for a while and just chilled.

"You know Kia I really like you..."

"Really? All the girls said you did but I guess I just didn't believe them."

"Well I do, they were right. I'm sorry about all the guys just being complete douche bags, well you know what guys are like" He kind of chuckled to himself.

"So this is completely optional but, will you be my girlfriend?" with that he gave me the cutest smile ever, I couldn't refuse.

"Of course I will!" Oh bloody hell it's like were flipping engaged or something were so sad.

I started laughing, "Whats up?" he looked at me with a peculiar face.

"I've just been waiting a while for you to ask, I'm so happy!" I gave him a massive hug.

After we pulled away from eachother we caught eachothers eyes, suddenly this kiss out of no where occured it lasted like 20 seconds. "Wow..." Said Clyde as he just stood there mesmorized.

"I know..." suddenly things became alot brighter, clouds started actually moving and the sun crept out from behind a cloud which had a heavy charcoal black colour. "Well I suppose I should get going, I think my mum is doing dinner now" I said disapointedly.

"I'll walk you home" Clyde gave me a wink and he grabbed my hand and linked it with his.

To get to my house you have to pass Starks Pond as I already have mentioned. When me and Clyde walked past the pond we noticed a plastic bag with something in it.

So Clyde being Clyde grabbed a stick and decided to poke it, we then saw there was an actual human being that had been suffocated and drowned in this pond. Me and Clyde dragged the body out to see it was Rebecca!

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

"Holy fuck, not again..." Clyde said in a bored tone.

"I'll call the police!" as I got out my phoned and dialed 911.

"You know Kia we've been at two incidents now, there probably going to get suspicious..." said Clyde looking up at me with a worried face.

"I don't care she's dead for fricksake!"

Me and Clyde both waited despretly for the police to show up.

About 10 minutes later the police showed up and took the body away, they didn't realise it was me and Clyde again so that's good I guess.

"I'm sorry Clyde I'm gonna go I can't deal with this at the moment..."

I ran home this time I stayed in till half term was over.

School starts again in 1 day, great i'm suprised I didn't get murdered!

**Chapter 4 Probably be on tomorrow I got nothing better to do, thank you for reading. Reviews will be much appriciated xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

" OH MY GOD You murdered Kenny and Rebecca?!"Cried Clyde.

" No I swear! I was just there, you were there with me!"

" You little lying bitch! We are over!"

" No Clyde please! I wasn't lying!" I pleaded.

My eyes opened frantically, I sat up and my breathing quickened. "NO! Oh... just a dream."

It was 6:52, had to be up in eight minutes no point trying to go back to sleep. I shifted myself to the edge of the bed and put on my cow slippers, my feet get so cold as it's always winter here. I went down the stairs and made myself a tea and sat on the sofa and watched Spongebob Squarepants. After a while I realised the time was 7:30 and I ran upstairs and changed and then had some toast, as I was waiting for the toast I leant on the kitchen surface "I swear this is all I eat."

Mum and dad were still asleep and I didn't want to wake them otherwise I would get nagged at for leaving my cup on the side without washing it up, "Oh well."

I left the house at 7:45 ready for school, when I reached Starks Pond I was hoping to see Clyde, I waited around for a bit but he didn't show up. After a while I got bored and carried on walking to school. I met Wendy at the gates "Hey, you haven't seen Clyde here have you?" I said a little bit worringly. "No I haven't Kia sorry." We both walked into class together.

"Alright children lets take our seats" Mr. Garrison said in his nasally tone. He finally took the register after giving Bradley a leture for being late.

"Wendy?"

"Here!"

"Bradley?"

"Present"

"Clyde?"

There was no response.

"Kia?"

"Here Sir"

After Mr. Garrison took the register it started to rain, thick black clouds hung about the sky. With Clyde not in the day went really slow. Lunch break came, me and the girls were on the swings, it seemed everyone but me was in a good mood. "What's wrong Kia?" Lola said nervously. All the girls gathered around me waiting for an answer. "Well, I haven't told you guys this but, me and Clyde are dating..."

Bebe left the group and walked through the doors and into the school, no one noticed except me.

Millie started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Well Kia, it's kind of obvious. You've been hanging out together non-stop, and I've seen the looks you guys give eachother in class" Millie sniggered

" Well usually he texts me, and surely if he wasn't going to be in today he would have let me know?"

Wendy gave me a grave look. "You can't just depend on him all the time you know! He's a guy, he could be puking up right now and all you care about is a stupid text message, God if you were that concerned you would have bunked school and gone to his house this morning, stop being so obsessive!"

"...Sorry"

I was really offended, but I wasn't going to argue about it.

All girls looked at Wendy in complete astonishment, Wendy's face was really red and most of her hair was covering her frightful eyes.

The School bell rang and I was on my way home when I thought about Clyde, I decided to visit him and check up on how he is. I knocked on the door, Clyde said his mother had died by getting stuck down the toilet. "Hello?" A tall man with glasses, a comb-over and black hair stared at me and gave an awkward smile. "Hey I'm sorry, I'm Kia... Clyde's girlfriend" I said uncomfortably.

"Oh so you're Kia? Please come in, gosh Clyde never stops talking about you" He gave a slight chuckle. "He's upstairs, go ahead! Clyde! Kia's here to see you!"

I knocked on Clydes door, it was decorated with Ben10 and all the different aliens, I started laughing. There was no answer, I opened the door and it gave a creak. I noticed Clyde was asleep he had been sick as there was a green bucket on the floor next to his bed and he was pale skinned. I walked over to him and tapped his arm, he didn't move. I raised the blanket to see a knife jabbed in his stomach. "OH MY GOD!" I wailed. I could hear footsteps running up the stairs, it was Clyde's dad "What!? OH MY GOD!" Clyde's dad started crying and knelt on the floor with his head on Clyde. I was uncontrollably crying. I had to leave, I just some how can't control myself around deaths, probably the same as anyone else, I then ran home.

I told mum and dad whilst intensely crying, dad just held me in his arms. I couldn't say anymore without more tears falling down my face. I went up the stairs into my room and fell down to my knees behind the door. I sat there with my hands gripped together around my legs to keep the steady.

My laptop lit up, I looked up to notice I was being requested a conversation on skype by Stan. I jumped up and sprang onto the wheelie chair and pressed accept.

"Hi Kia, are you okay?" said Stan looking at me with deep concern.

I sniffed. "Does it look like it?!" I shrieked with mascara running down my eyes

" I'm really sorry Kia, truly I am. It's terrible, who keeps doing this?!" Stan cried.

" If I knew, they would be dead right now..."

" Did you believe that guy when he said it would be a male suspect because of the shoe size?" Stan said bamboozled.

" No, come to think of it not at all! I reckon it's someone we know."

" What makes you think that?"

" Think about it, Kenny and Rebecca were murdered now Clyde!"

" We were all there for when that happened!" Stan said senselessly.

" Yeah... has anyone been acting suspicious lately?"

" I think it's only me that's noticed but, Bebe?"

" You know I was thinking the exact same thing! She left the group when I was talking about Clyde today" I said reassured

" And at the party I never saw her, except when we were all asleep and I saw someone get up who was blonde, it may have been Kenny though going to the toilet? Stan said.

" Hmm, I think I might bunk school and check out her place, see if I can find anything."

"But Kia you'll get caught!" Stan whispered as he looked around to see if anyone was there.

" No I wont, Bebe said her nan is really absent-minded and can't remember where she is half the time."

" Can I come?" Stan said attempting a puppy dog face.

" No It'll be obvious, and if you take the day off she might realise and try and kill you too!"

" Fine, just be careful ok?"

" Yes I will, I'm going to bed, I wont be in obviously tomorrow but if I find anything i'll let you know."

" Okay night!" Stan shouted excitedly.

The next day I woke up, no need to make an effort today, I have no one to impress.

School started at 8:00, so I left for Bebe's house at 8:30 just incase she was late. I left the house and arrived at Bebe's front door step 5 minutes later. I had to break the door down some how.

Maybe them 2 months of karate will come in handy, which I highly doubt. I kicked at the door as hard as I could, the door broke off its hinges. "Wow! I didn't see that coming!"

I made my way into Bebe's living room, the TV was on but no one was around. I turned around and bumped into an old woman, which must've been Bebe's nan, she was quite small and had hair grey silver hair in rollers with a rolling pin in her hand. "Oh! Uh hello?" I said really awkwardly.

"Wow Bebe that was a quick school day! Glad your back, I'm making cookies... or was it muffins?"

" Ermm that's great nan... I am going to go... to my room now, I'll see you later..."

I ran upstairs looking for Bebe's room, she was right about her nan absolutely clueless.

I opened Bebe's bedroom door to see masses of posters covered in blood with the words 'KILL' the posters were off people in my class, including a picture of me, I lost my breathe it was too much to take in. I moved forward and looked around. SLAM!

I turned around and saw Bebe, "IT WAS YOU THAT KILLED EVERYONE! INCLUDING MY BOYFRIEND, WHY!?"

"Oh don't give me that emotional crap Kia, I was the most popular girl in the class and you had to take that away from me didn't you!" Bebe scowled.

"What I didn't take that away from you, I'm not popular!"

"Oh please! All the boys talk about how pretty you are and the girls like adore you! Now that I'm out of the picture no one notices me!"

" You killed my reputation, so now I'm going to have to kill _you_."

"What! Wait no you can't!"

I tried to escape and run out the door, but I felt a massive object drop on my head and I was suddenly knocked out.

I'm not sure how long it had been since I think Bebe hit me but I slightly peeked my eyes open and Bebe was pacing the floor infront of me "Thinks she can take over, stupid bitch!" Bebe said violently. I opened my eyes fully, I was somehow tied to a chair with rope. "What the hell!?" I shrieked. "Oh good your awake!"

"How did you know I would be here?"

" I hacked your computer, when you saw me leave school I broke into your house, I knew you would catch on that it was me that killed everyone nearest to your heart, Kenny one of your best friends, Rebecca... I just didn't like her, and Clyde your boyfriend. HAHA!" She roared

"What are you on?" I questioned her

"Oh shut up i'm not on drugs!"

"Yeah you're just crazy!"

"You must be destroyed!"

Bebe approached me with a gun. Seriously where the hell does she get all these weapons?

The gun was pointed to my forehead, until Bebe froze.

"Well? Aren't you going to kill me?" I asked crying

She then fell to the floor. "What the?!"

I saw Stan with a frying pan, behind where Bebe was stood.

"Frying pans! Who knew right?!" Stan chuckled.

"OH MY GOD! Stan! How did you know I was in trouble?!"

" You and Bebe weren't in, I knew something was wrong"

We tied Bebe to the chair and took the gun on the floor just in case.

When she woke up we questioned her.

"How did you get away with everything?" Stan demanded.

"Simple, I used a hobos size 8 shoe so they wouldn't suspect a young girl, suffocated Rebecca which was really easy and set up a trap for Kenny." she smirked

"What do you mean a trap?" I queried

"I put a playboy magazine on the floor with rope around it, easy as pie" she laughed

"Well you're not going to get away with it!" I screamed

"Oh yeah? And why not?!"

"My mums a cop!"

"Yeah... and?" Bebe yawned

"I put a camera on the door when I tried to escape" I smiled

BOOM!

The door swung open.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

"Oh shit!" Bebe frowned

"Hey mum!"

"Kia what the hell are you doing here!? You took one of my cameras!"

"I had to, give you the live feed of what Bebe did!"

" Well good work, but still you should have told me you could have been killed with this wierdo around!"

"Hey!" Bebe shouted at mum.

" No offence" said mum

The police put Bebe in their car and drove off, she was sent to boot camp/jail.

"Thankyou for saving me Stan, I would of been killed!"

I hugged him

"Well I always look out for you, I- I- I love you" Stan went red.

" Seriously? I wasn't expecting any of this when I moved to this town!" I laughed.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Thankyou" I smiled.

We both left Bebe's house as detectives entered.

After that South Park became normal once again. And after a while Stan asked me out, I replied with yes! Life couldn't get any better!


End file.
